


Dreams We Had

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Nyssa's story told through a series of dreams and their responses to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams We Had

**Sara**

_She was flying through the air, her golden wings spread and a song in her throat. The sun was beating down on her wings and she tried to reach the clouds. But just as she was about to touch one, she flew into something that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She shook her head, dazed and tried to fly around it, only to encounter another one. She saw that her obstacles were long metal bars close enough that she couldn’t fly between them and they were getting closer and closer. It was a bird cage and it looked like it was slowly sinking into the ground. Sara looked down and saw water filling the cage. She pushed her small body against the top of the cage and desperately flapped her wings, but she was too small and the cage was too heavy and it dragged her down lower and lower until she was under water. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t breathe. She was drowning. She held her breath for as long as she could and then couldn’t anymore and…_

Sara woke gasping violently and trying to swim to the surface. It took her a couple seconds to realize that she wasn’t in the ocean anymore, but instead in a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room.

 

“Ah, you are awake,” a woman’s voice said. “Good.”

 

Sara looked over towards a chair in the corner. Sitting there was the most beautiful woman Sara had ever seen. Sara tried to ask where she was, but her throat was too dry and she just ended up coughing.

 

“Drink some water,” the woman said, rising from the chair to hand her a glass. Sara gulped down the water greedily.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” she croaked once she’d finished the glass.

 

“I am Nyssa,” the woman said, filling the glass with water from a pitcher. “And you are in Nanda Parbat, home to the League of Assassins.”

 

 

**Nyssa**

 

_Nyssa was standing alone in the darkness. It was impregnable and pressing down on her from all sides. She couldn’t hear or feel or see anything but she knew her father was there, waiting for her to slip up. She felt like she should be doing something, but her muscles wouldn’t move and she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be doing anyway. She felt the darkness start to creep inside her body. She had never feared it until now, and she tried to squirm away from it, tried to fight it but she could not. Suddenly, she heard the tinkling of laughter and out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of gold. The darkness started to pull back. Next she heard a gentle sigh and saw a flash of blue. The darkness pulled back even further. Slowly, Nyssa could make out a shape running and skipping through the haze. The figure turned to face her and Nyssa smiled when she saw who it was. She felt warmth rush into her chest and she ran towards the figure. Just as she was about to touch it, it vanished and Nyssa was alone again with only the darkness as company._

 

Nyssa woke up slowly and tried to remember who the figure had been, but the image just barely eluded her. She frowned as she got out of bed and slipped on her training gear. It was rare for her to dream. She wondered if it had any significance. She would try to unravel it later.

 

But, by the time Nyssa had made it to training with Sara, she’d forgotten all about the dream and the figure whose laugh had staved off the darkness.

 

 

**Sara**

 

_Blood. Blood. Blood. It was everywhere. She was on a small boat in a sea of blood and she was scared. She curled up in a ball and tried to hide but it was no use. She was surrounded. Suddenly, she felt the all to familiar sensation of being wrenched into the ocean violently by a stream of water. But this time it wasn’t water. This time it was blood and she was drowning in it. She felt herself falling deeper, deeper, deeper into the ocean of blood and this time, no one was going to save her. No one could save her. She felt something touch her arm and twisted violently away from it. Whatever it was it pursued her and now it was calling her name and shaking her arm. “Sara.” Sara flung out a fist, hoping to push it away. “Sara.” She kicked out at space but there was nothing there._

 

“Sara!”

 

Sara sat up quickly, still half in the dream and grabbed the knife that she kept under her pillow. A hand quickly came to her wrist twisting it so that she was forced to drop the knife and then pinning it to the bed.

 

“Sara! Calm yourself!” the voice said, and now Sara recognized it.

 

“Nyssa,” she whispered.

 

“You were having a nightmare,” Nyssa said. “Are you alright?”

 

Sara pulled her wrist out of Nyssa’s grasp and nodded mutely. She felt tears start to slide down her face. Her first kill was weighing heavily on her mind. This was the third night in a row since then that she had woken up in cold sweat, but it was the first time that Nyssa had been there to wake her. The older woman stood in front of her awkwardly, obviously unsure of what to do. 

 

“I should return to my room,” Nyssa said, gently. When she saw that Sara was not going to respond, she turned to leave.

 

“No, wait,” Sara said and Nyssa turned back to her. “Can you stay please? I don’t… I can’t be alone right now.”

 

Nyssa froze where she stood. Sara imagined that there must be all sorts of rules against this in the League and Nyssa probably wouldn’t be comfortable staying with her.

 

“Sorry, never mind,” Sara said. Nyssa looked at her intently and then, instead of walking out of the room, she walked over to Sara’s bed.

 

“Sorry, Nyssa, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Sara said.

 

“I want to,” Nyssa replied and she slipped into the bed behind Sara and pulled her into her chest. Sara sighed and cuddled into Nyssa. For the first time since the Gambit, Sara felt entirely safe and she drifted back to sleep to the sound of Nyssa’s breathing.

 

 

**Nyssa**

 

_Nyssa was reading when Sara walked into her room. She wasn’t sure what time of night it was, but she did know that Sara should have been asleep. Maybe that was why she was just wearing the large shirt she wore as pajamas. Nyssa felt her eyes trail down the other’s girl’s bare legs despite herself._

_“Hey, Nyssa,” Sara said coyly. “I had another bad dream. I was wondering if I could spend the night with you?”_

_Nyssa blinked and then quietly nodded, pushing aside the covers on her bed. Instead of walking around to the other side to crawl in, Sara walked over to Nyssa, took the other woman’s book and placed it on the bed table. Then, she very smoothly climbed up onto the bed so that she was straddling Nyssa._

_“Thank you,” she whispered. “Its so hard to sleep when you’re not there.”_

_Nyssa swallowed and nodded. Sara rolled off of her so that she was curled up next to her and lay her head on Nyssa’s thigh. With her hand, Sara started drawing lazy pattern into her pajama pants just above Nyssa’s knee. Nyssa knew that she should do something, say something, but the only thing that came to mind was for her to place her hand in Sara’s hair and start running her fingers through it. Sara’s eye flickered up to Nyssa’s and she smiled softly and then returned her attention back to drawing figures on Nyssa’s thigh. Her finger had started moving higher, now about halfway up her thigh and it was taking all of Nyssa’s self-control not to squirm. Slowly, Sara’s fingers inched their way up towards her inner thigh and she started drawing little circles. Suddenly, a moan drew Nyssa’s attention down to the blonde-haired girl._

_“Nyssa,” she sighed, “That feels really good,” and Nyssa realized that her fingers had moved from Sara’s head to her neck and were gently massaging the tight muscles there. She experimentally pushed her fingers in a little harder and shivered when Sara moaned again. She felt heat pool between her legs._

_“Hmmm,” Sara hummed and Nyssa felt it in her entire body. Sara’s fingers were so close to where she needed them to be and yet so far._

_“Sara,” she sighed. “Please.”_

_And that was all it took. Sara looked up at her with a cheeky grin on her cheeks and then lifted her head off of Nyssa’s thigh._

_“Yes, Nyssa?” she asked._

_“Touch me,” was all Nyssa said._

_The blonde sat up and moved so that she was straddling the taller woman again. Her hand had not moved from the inside of Nyssa’s thigh but as soon as Sara was situated, it moved upwards and gently rubbed against Nyssa’s center. Nyssa made a sound between a gasp and a sigh and Sara smiled and started kissing beneath Nyssa’s chin. They were slow kisses, leisurely and they irritated Nyssa._

_“More,” she whined and suddenly, Sara’s hand was gone and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She was getting ready to berate Sara when she felt fingers tugging at the ties to her pajama bottoms. When they were loose, Sara slipped her hand inside and slid her fingers between Nyssa’s folds. Nyssa moaned and gasped and_

 

writhed in her bed. It took her a while to realize that Sara was not with her and that it was in fact morning and that it was her own hand that was between her legs but at that point she didn’t care anymore. She thought of Sara and slipped a finger inside of herself. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that it was still Sara who was pumping in and out of her. She added another finger and rubbed her thumb against her clit while she brought her other hand up to massage her breasts. It only took the image Sara sweating and panting after a long training session to push Nyssa over the edge. She came with Sara’s name on her lips.

 

 

**Sara**

 

_Sara was in class. Nyssa was next to her, holding her hand under the desk as the teacher droned on about integrals. Sara was doodling in her notebook. No, she was writing in a language she didn’t understand. Nyssa rubbed her thumb against the back of Sara’s hand and Sara smiled up at her before going back to her writings. Suddenly, the sky darkened and all the other students in the class disappeared. The teacher was in front of them, holding a knife. Before Sara could even compute what was happening, he stabbed Nyssa in the throat. She fell to the ground, blood pouring everywhere. Sara jumped up from her chair and swung at the teacher with the bo staff that was now in her hand, hitting him squarely in the chest. He stumbled back but then regained his balance and, dodging under her next strike, sliced all the way up her arm. She retaliated by landing a solid hit between his legs. He went down and she took his knife from him and slit his throat. Dropping her staff and the knife, Sara ran over to Nyssa, hoping that she’d be able to save her, but it was too late. She was already gone. Sara sobbed and then caught sight of her notebook. She saw what she had written and she understood the words now. “I love you,” written in Arabic and Mandarin over and over again. The paper started to soak up Nyssa’s blood and the words vanished._

Sara felt herself getting shaken awake.

 

“Sara,” Nyssa said, pulling the other girl into her chest when she saw tears running down her face. “Another nightmare? Are you okay?”

 

Sara grabbed Nyssa’s arms to make sure she was still there.

 

“You’re here?” she asked. “You’re back from your mission?”

 

“Yes,” Nyssa asked, “Without a scratch.”

 

Another sob exploded from Sara’s chest and she pulled Nyssa in for a kiss. Nyssa was startled for a second, but then kissed her back, though her every move echoed caution and confusion. She pulled away with a concerned look on her face.

 

“Sara, are you alright?” she asked. “Why are you crying?”

 

“I love you,” Sara said. “I love you and I was so scared you would die and I wouldn’t have had the chance to tell you. You died Nyssa and you didn’t know.”

 

Nyssa’s eyes widened and she pulled Sara back into her chest, rocking her gently and petting her hair.

 

“I know. Okay, Sara? I know and I love you too, Sara Lance. I love you so, so much. Don’t worry. I will always come back for you.”

 

 

**Nyssa**

 

_Nyssa was sitting alone in the darkness. It was okay. She was used to it. The darkness had been her home for as long as she could remember. She was comfortable and she was at peace. Suddenly, she heard the tweeting of a canary and then it died away. She waited for the sound to come again, but it did not. The silence of the darkness was now oppressive. She couldn’t hear anything, not even her own breathing or her own heartbeat. She tried to call out, to ask for the canary to sing again but her voice did not work. She settled miserably back into the darkness. Then, out of nowhere, she saw a little flash of yellow. She turned her head and saw the canary hopping towards her. She reached out to it and it hopped onto her finger. As soon as it did, Nyssa realized that in the darkness she hadn’t known what touch felt like. She reached up and gently ran her finger along the canary’s soft feathers. The canary tweeted happily in response and Nyssa’s heart swelled at the sound. She found herself smiling._

_“Hello, little one,” she said and the canary tweeted in response. It hopped from her finger to her shoulder and rubbed its head against her cheek. “You’re a darling canary. Will you stay with me?”_

_The canary tweeted back a response that sounded like a positive and Nyssa was happy._

_“Thank you little one. I’ve been alone here for a while. I thought that was okay, but now you’re here. I like this better.”_

_The canary tweeted back and Nyssa laughed._

_Then, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She swallowed. He was here. She could feel it. Her father had come. She tried to hide the canary, to shield it with her body. She feared her father would hurt it. A low rumble ran through her body and suddenly, the canary was flying away._

_“Wait!” tried to call, but her voice failed her again. She felt her father’s presence slink away and she was alone again in the dark. The silence was too quiet and the darkness was too black and the solitude felt like a knife._

_“You said you’d never leave,” she whimpered._

Nyssa awoke with a start and Sara grumbled into her side.

 

“It’s not morning yet.”

 

Nyssa would have chuckled, but the dream was far too fresh in her mind. She reached out and pulled Sara gently into her, holding her tightly to make sure she was still there.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sara slurred in her half-awake state.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you in the morning,” she said, knowing full well Sara would not remember in the morning.

 

“Alright,” Sara said, and then so quietly that Nyssa almost didn’t hear it. “I’ll be here.”

 

 

**Sara**

 

_Laurel was on fire. She was on fire, but she was just standing there. Sara was yelling at her, but she didn’t know the words she was saying and couldn’t really hear them. She just knew that she wanted Laurel to not be on fire anymore. Sara’s parents walked towards Laurel hand in hand. Sara tried to yell at them to stay away that if they got near her they would catch on fire too, but they either couldn’t hear her or they ignored her. They walked forward and wrapped their arms around their elder daughter and soon they too were burning. None of them seemed to be in pain, but Sara knew that fire was bad. Fire burned. She started to run to them. Maybe she would get them to Stop, Drop, and Roll, maybe she could beat out the fire. But as she ran to them, the earth started to shake and the ceiling started to come down. It buried them and Sara screamed. Then, a figure dropped down on top of the rubble and took out a sword. She pointed it righteously at Sara. “You did this,” she said, and Sara recognized that it was Nyssa. “You left them. You left me. You always leave.” Sara tried to beg, to apologize, but Nyssa stepped forward and drove her sword through Sara’s heart._

Sara jolted awake at the sound of the PA on the plane telling them that they were finally arriving at Starling International. Sara gasped for a few seconds as she caught her bearings. It had been foolish to sleep so soundly on the plane, and the assassin in Sara worried that something might have happened, but everything seemed to be fine.

 

Well, no, everything was not fine. Sara checked the time. Nyssa would be awake by now. She would have realized that Sara had left. Guilt welled up into her chest, but it was too late. She had made her decision even though it had felt like ripping her own heart out.

 

 

**Nyssa**

 

_They were on the edge of the cliff. Or, no, Sara was on the edge of a cliff. Nyssa was dangling over the edge; the only thing keeping her from falling into the darkness below was Sara’s strong arm holding her hand._

_“Hold on, Nyssa. Don’t let go. I’ve got you,” Sara said._

_Nyssa really did not want to let go. She wanted to hold onto this beautiful girl’s hand and she wanted to get pulled up and she wanted to live. But even as she thought it she could feel her own fingers loosening against her will._

_“No, come on, Nyssa. Hold on,” Sara pleaded, tightening her grip, but Nyssa was beginning to slip._

_“Hold on, goddammit!” Sara shouted, but Nyssa let go and even as Sara desperately tried to hold on, Nyssa slipped through her fingers. As she fell, she said to Sara’s tear-stained face, “I release you.”_

Nyssa awoke with a gasp, alone in her bed in Nanda Parbat. She’d been having the same dream every night since returning from Starling City. Every morning she would wake feeling like she’d been stabbed in the heart, because the only thought in her mind was that the dream was better than the reality. Yes, maybe she died in the dream, but at least Sara wanted her to hold on. At least Sara hadn’t left her.

 

Nyssa rolled over and placed her hand in the place where Sara had been sleeping for the last four years and cursed herself as tears began to stream from her cheeks. She hadn’t cried since she’d been five until she met Sara. Now it happened every morning.

 

 

**Sara**

 

_Oliver slid his fingers along Sara’s thigh as he kissed the place where her shoulder met her neck. She raked her fingers along his back and pressed her hips up into his crotch. He pressed back as well and she could feel his dick hardening against her leg. He ran the calloused fingers of his free hand across her breast and she gasped when they brushed over her sensitive nipple. She pushed up against him and rolled him over so that she was straddling him. It was hardly a surprise to her when she found herself looking down not at Oliver Queen, but at Nyssa Al Ghul instead. She leaned down and pressed kisses against the assassin’s neck and gasped gently when Nyssa’s fingers found the insides of her thighs. Sara allowed her own hands to roam down to Nyssa’s breasts and grinned as the other woman groaned against her. She slid her mouth down from Nyssa’s neck across her collarbones and then lower, taking one of the woman’s nipples into her mouth. She circled it with her tongue and then ever so gently bit down on it. Nyssa gasped loudly under her. Sara, never having been the most patient person, decided that was enough foreplay and she let her fingers trail down so that they pressed against Nyssa’s clit and she giggled a little at her groan._

_“Sara,” Nyssa breathed like it was a prayer and Sara had to stop what she wad doing to Nyssa’s breast and look at her expression. It was full of love and rapture and Sara felt a flash of guilt fall across her chest, though at that moment she wasn’t sure why. She lowered herself back down, moving her attention to Nyssa’s other nipple and started to run her finger through Nyssa’s folds. Soon, she slipped a finger into Nyssa and then another and started thrusting against her. It took nearly no time at all for the other woman to come and Sara grinned at her, but instead of smiling back and pulling Sara into her chest as she usually did, Nyssa looked up at her sadly._

_“Why did you leave?”_

Sara woke up with “I’m sorry” on her lips, but swallowed the words as she saw that she was not with Nyssa but in bed next to Oliver. She looked over at him. The last time they’d been in bed together he had asked her to move in with him. Sara hadn’t been able to stop the flood of memories that had come into her mind at the request.

 

She had gotten on the Gambit with Oliver because he had been too scared to move in with her sister. He had always been afraid of commitment. Now, he was asking her to move in with him five years later when they were both broken. Her more than him. She was filled with darkness and covered in blood. He still had some light in him. He no longer killed. He hated it. But, Sara, she tried to stop. She did, but there was a part of her that still enjoyed it.

 

There was only one other person who understood that, who didn’t care that she was made of darkness, who looked at her if she was made of light, and she’d pushed her away. Sara looked up at the ceiling. She would say goodbye to Oliver tomorrow. She had to go home.

 

 

**Nyssa**

_She was cold. She was freezing cold. Why was she so cold? The sun was out and she was on a beach, but she felt like she was freezing. She should be warm, shouldn’t she? A short distance away she saw a pair of young parents. They had two little daughters. One had light brown hair and the other one had blonde hair. They were running into the waves and splashing._

_“Laurel, Sara, be careful!” the father called out and Nyssa wondered why those names sounded familiar._

_“Oh, Quentin,” the mother said, laughing. “They’ll be fine!”_

_Quentin grumbled and sat down next to his wife, keeping a close eye on the girls._

_“What are you looking at?” Nyssa’s father asked. She hadn’t seen him there, but she supposed she’d always known he was standing right behind her._

_“That family,” she said. “They seem happy.”_

_“They are weak,” her father growled. “They are nothing,” and he raised his hand and suddenly a wave rose from the ocean high above the family. Quentin and the mother ran towards their daughters trying to shield them but the water crashed down on them and they were washed away._

_“See,” her father said. “They are gone. They were weak. We are strong.”_

_Nyssa felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn’t know why. That family had meant nothing to her, but she felt like she had lost everything then._

_Suddenly, the cold was gone and she started to feel warmth on her skin. She heard a voice call her name. She wanted to go to that voice but she couldn’t hear where it was coming from._

_“Nyssa.” “Nyssa.”_

“Nyssa.”

 

Nyssa opened her eyes slowly. She was not in bed. She was lying on the roof above her room with someone’s jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up and wondered if she was still dreaming.

 

“Sara?” she asked, sitting up quickly and reaching out. Sara’s arm felt real under her fingers.

 

Sara was sitting next to her and she looked at Nyssa with a soft smile.

 

“Yes,” she said. “I’m back.”

 

“What?” Nyssa asked. “How? Why?”

 

“I was wrong to leave here in the first place,” she said with a shrug. “I belong here.”

 

Nyssa didn’t know what to say to that. She shivered as a breeze hit her and pulled Sara’s jacket tighter around her shoulders.

 

Sara frowned.

 

“Let’s get down from here and go inside,” Sara said, her movements stiff as she clambered off the roof. “Why were you sleeping up here anyway? I mean, you were freezing when I got here. Much longer and you would have caught hypothermia.”

 

Nyssa just followed and didn’t answer. She wouldn’t tell Sara that she went up there often because she and Sara had gone up there to stargaze sometimes. She wouldn’t tell her that this wasn't the first time that she'd accidentally fallen asleep up there. Once they were back in the room, Nyssa feasted her eyes on Sara. She looked the same as she had when she’d last seen her in Starling, but her movements were off. It was like she was avoiding moving much at all. Nyssa caught sight of a bandage poking out of the edge of her t-shirt.

 

“Are you hurt?” Nyssa asked Sara.

 

“It’s nothing,” Sara said.

 

“Who hurt you?” Nyssa asked.

 

“No one that you can kill,” Sara replied.

 

“I can kill anyone.”

 

“Not him,” Sara said, and Nyssa’s eyes widened in comprehension.

 

“My father did this to you?” she asked.

 

“My punishment for leaving the League. Lashes and a few cuts of his sword. It’s nothing I didn’t deserve,” Sara said.

 

Nyssa allowed herself to fall silent. A part of her agreed that Sara had deserved it. The other part of her wanted to pull her father’s throat out.

 

“Why are you back again?” Nyssa asked.

 

Sara looked away.

 

“I… Before I left, I was holding onto this silly belief that I could still be the old Sara. I thought I could still be the irresponsible college girl that I had been if I just went home. But when I went back to Starling and I saw my family again and Oliver, I realized that I couldn’t be. I belong here now. This is who I am.”

 

Nyssa looked down at Sara.

 

“Why are you here?” she asked and watched as confusion flitted across Sara’s face.

 

“I just told you.”

 

“No, I mean why are you here?” Nyssa asked, gesturing around her. _Why are you in my room after you told me you didn’t love me anymore?_

 

Sara looked down at her feet and blushed.

 

“I missed you,” she said. “I really missed you.”

 

It shouldn’t have been that easy. Sara should have at least had to apologize. Nyssa should have at least demanded a real explanation. But, those three words were all it took for Nyssa to close the distance between them and pull Sara into a hug.

 

**Sara**

 

_There was a statue of Nyssa standing in the Parthenon where the statue of Athena should stand. She was made of ivory and shrouded in gold as Athena might have been but in her hands was not a small statue of the goddess Nike nor a spear but instead a beautifully crafted bow and arrow. Sara stared up at her in awe. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was no one else around, no other tourists, no guards  or anything so Sara quickly snapped a picture and walked up to the statue. There’s always an urge when you see something beautiful to touch it and it was that urge that made Sara walk up to the statue and gently press her hand to the statue’s leg. Almost immediately, the statue started to crumble until it was lying in a pile at her feet. The temple started to shake and pieces of the roof started to fall. Sara tried to run, to get out of the temple, but her feet were stuck in place. Over the rumbling of the temple she heard the words, “But not anymore.”_

_“Wait! I was wrong. Nyssa, I’m sorry. I was scared. I do love you. I still love you, please,” she cried, but the rumbling didn’t stop and she still could not move._

_“Ta-er Al Safer, I release you,” the voice said and Sara was buried under the rubble._

 

Sara woke up violently, swinging her arms and kicking. She stared around the room for a second, dealing with the fact that she was not currently buried under the remains of the Parthenon. Then she jumped up out of bed and nearly ran to Nyssa’s room.

 

“Nyssa,” she said, shaking the other woman. She should have probably taken a second to calm down because the panic in her voice made Nyssa grab the knife she kept under the bed and place her body in front of Sara’s as she jumped out of bed.

 

“What is it, Sara?” she asked.

 

“Nothing. No, it’s okay. Put your knife away,” she said.

 

Nyssa turned and looked at her incredulously.

 

“Why are you waking me in a panic in the middle of the night for nothing?” Nyssa asked.

 

“I…I…” Sara stuttered. “I had a bad dream.”

 

Nyssa froze where she was standing. That was how this had all started, after all. A bad dream and Nyssa had ended up cuddled behind Sara’s body. A bad dream and Sara had kissed her. A bad dream and Sara had told Nyssa she loved her.

 

“Are you okay? What was it about?” Nyssa asked.

 

“You,” Sara said. “You released me.”

 

Nyssa looked confused.

 

“Yes, that was what you wanted.”

 

“I wanted to be released from the League, but ever since I’ve been back, I feel like it was not the only thing I was released from. You released me as well that night,” Sara said.

 

Nyssa just looked at her.

 

“And I never wanted that. I never wanted to be released from you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I loved you that night. Because I did and I still do. It’s just I couldn’t separate it. I couldn’t separate you from the League and the killing and the death and hated all that stuff and I loved you and it was too much. But now, I’ve come to terms with all that stuff, not that it matters because I’ve realized that they are not you. You are so much more than that. You are strength and you are love and you are beauty and I love that we can be friends again and that you don’t hate me even though I deserve it. But I want more, Nyssa. I love you. I love you so much and this time I’m scared that something will happen and one of us will die without you knowing the truth. I love you so fucking much, Nyssa, and I am so sorry.”

 

Nyssa had slowly been getting closer to Sara as Sara rambled. She slid her knife onto her nightstand and put her hand on Sara’s cheek.

 

“I love you too, Ta-er Al Safer. I promise, not matter how much you may beg, I will never release you again,” Nyssa said.

 

Sara let out a sob of relief and buried her face into Nyssa’s shoulder.

 

“Shhh, Sara. Let us sleep. Together we will not have bad dreams.”

 


End file.
